


Podfic: Who's Counting?

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Content, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Jack Kline is a Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sweet Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam learns that Jack can count the number of hugs he's ever had on his fingers. (This is a podfic version of my fanfic Who's Counting?)
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Podfic: Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who's Counting?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665350) by [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie). 

**Download**: [MP4](https://soundcloud.com/user-604970207/whos-counting/s-DHtOg) (2.63 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length**: 2 minutes and 50 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I included the author's note in the recording so that it's easy to listen to, too! Thank you for checking out my fic. ♥


End file.
